Project Blackstone
Terran Dominion |strength= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} Project Blackstone is a Terran Dominion research project, focused on zerg research. It is led by Dr. Helek Branamoor.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-02-06 Overview Project Blackstone is comprised of scientists that were selected by Dominion Intelligence Section and approved by Arcturus Mengsk himself. Their base installation, which includes a social lounge and at least two biolabs, is color-coded. Green lights mark the passage from living quarters to work spaces, hallways lined with flashing yellow lights are off-limits and represent danger to personnel, and any trespassing in areas marked with red lights guarantees a speedy execution. The project is based on a hostile "rock" where it's difficult to tell when it's day and when it's night, and requires life support and gravity accelerator systems. It is powered by a reactor. All communications made from the facility are monitored.Quixotic Neutral. 2013-02-06. Project Blackstone. Storify. Accessed 2013-02-06. History Adjutant 33-27_V3.1974 went online and tested the project's systems. Shortly afterward, maintenance personnel came to visit. They went into what would become a forbidden area and were killed by a solitary zergling. The adjutant requested an additional sample, then made a separate request for additional personnel. Shortly afterward Dr. Helek Branamoor and Major Lee Treicher disembarked at the project. Following a review of the zergling incident, Treicher ordered that the replacement maintenance personnel not go to the containment areas. The adjutant told the replacement personnel that they would be executed if they went to those areas. Major Treicher objected, but Dr. Branamoor believed this was best. The subordinate scientists arrived. Dr. Vera Langridge was granted a higher security access than the other scientists. At least some of the scientists (such as Talise Cogan and Talen Ayers) had been kidnapped and protested their ill treatment.Quixotic Neutral. 2013-02-06. Project Blackstone. Storify. Accessed 2013-02-06. Ayers lodged a protest at the way he had been 'recruited'—forcibly by a ghost, no less. In response, Branamoor restricted personal communication and canceled the barbeque, so they could get straight to studying larva. The adjutant detected a security breach, but believed it was simply caused by malfunctioning equipment.Quixotic Neutral. 2013-02-06. Project Blackstone. Storify. Accessed 2013-02-06. Known Members *Adjutant 33-27_V3.1974 (Twitter link) *Talen Ayers, Xenobiologist, Senior Zerg Research (Twitter link) *Helek Branamoor, Chief of Research, Project Director, Omega-level access (Twitter link) *Talise Cogan, Xenobiologist (Twitter link) *Warren G. Held, Xenobiologist, Senior Protoss Researcher (Twitter link) *Pamela D. Foster, Chemical Engineer, Explosives Expert (Twitter link) *Vera Langridge, Xenobotanist, Gamma-level access (Twitter link) *Leah A. Martine, Xenobiologist (Twitter link) *Red Quinton, Chief Engineer (Twitter link) *Daniel Rothfuss, Astrophysicist (Twitter link) *Lee Treicher, Head of Security, Major, Gamma-level access (Twitter link) Notes In a real-world sense, Project Blackstone appears to be a viral marketing site for Heart of the Swarm. The site asks for a password to go beyond the login page. The password is "Y7_$0>0k_3<$m" The characters each have a Twitter account. A list of all conversations can be found at Storify. References Category:Terran Dominion Category:StarCraft II Category:Terran Dominion Category:StarCraft II